


Siempre te esperaré

by xKamiixChanx



Series: Cuervos de las navidades pasadas [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fandom_insano, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry siempre esperaría a Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre te esperaré

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el especial de navidad de Fandom_Insano. Espero les guste, no duden en dejar comentarios y kudos :3

Bebe un poco del vino que está en la copa. Ve la hora en el reloj que está en la pared del frente, lleva veinte minutos sentado ahí esperando a que la puerta se abra y llegue, pero todavía no sucede. Cierra los ojos cuando siente que los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, intenta no pensar en qué debe estar haciendo para retrasarse tanto, trata de no pensar que debe estar con ella fingiendo que es el novio perfecto para así evitar que las personas sigan hablando. 

—No te desesperes, ya llegará —susurra para sí mientras sigue bebiendo de su copa de vino. 

Observa la mesa, perfectamente decorada para que ellos dos tuvieran una cena agradable, los dos solo. Después de tanto tiempo, la gira mundial que les llevó casi todo el año, la promoción del nuevo disco, y los compromisos que requerían de ellos dos por separado, los habían hecho verse poco y convivir casi nada, por lo que tenían pensado aprovechar esta noche para intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero obviamente algo tenía que salir mal y en último momento sus managers obligaron a salir a su novio en una cita con su “novia”. 

Es en momentos como este que le gustaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que se pertenecen, que desde el inicio de todo están juntos. Que para ellos esto significa mucho más que cuatro años de banda. Pero no puede hacer nada, está atado de manos.

Siente como la puerta se abre, se levanta del asiento y va a ver quién es. Sus ojos se iluminan al verlo llegar _por fin_ , aunque sean veinte minutos tarde, pero llegó.  
Louis cierra la puerta y cuando se da vuelta lo ve y una sonrisa llega su rostro de inmediato, pero también frunce el ceño con culpabilidad porque sabe que se retrasó, aunque no haya sido su culpa. El remordimiento de haber hecho esperar a su novio no lo deja tranquilo y sabe que ese sentimiento de culpa no lo abandonará durante un buen tiempo, es que simplemente odia hacerlo esperar.

—Lo siento… tú sabes, llegaron unas fans… 

—No te preocupes Lou, lo entiendo —le responde Harry con una sonrisa y se acerca al de ojos azules y lo abraza (algo que lleva esperando desde que lo vio entrar por la puerta) —, lo bueno es que llegaste y ya estás aquí.

Louis apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y se siente completo. Huele el aroma del menor y olvida todo el tiempo que tuvo que pasar con Eleanor fingiendo ser algo que no son, pretender ser una pareja feliz, y sobre todo olvida que odia encontrarse con las fans cuando están con ella y recibir comentarios sobre la linda pareja que hacen. No piensa en eso, porque ya no está allí. Ahora está con Harry y todo es mucho mejor.

—Te quiero Harry —susurra despacio.

—Yo igual Lou —le responde el rizado separándose del abrazo y dándole un suave beso.

Fin. 


End file.
